


I got the Magic.

by AFurryBunny



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Love Is Magic, You're a Kamar-Taj master, You're blind, he's arrogant, literally his dream girl, magic is love, you're his dream girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFurryBunny/pseuds/AFurryBunny
Summary: Dr. Strange is distraught about how useless his hands would become. He is determined to have them fixed no matter what the cost… and then he meets you. A blind person who continues on with life because you’re humble enough to know that it moves on. However, he believes he is nothing like you until he travels to Kamar-Taj and discovers he’s more like you than he thinks.





	1. You make me smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I’ve made the reader blind. For some reason it just seemed fitting. Don’t worry though because just like, Pangborn uses magic to help him walk, the reader uses magic to assist with sight.

You could sense people stare at you as you walked to the hospital. You were informed to pick up your usual medication. Gods only knew you never used any of it. You knew you didn't need it. You had something else that helped you with your condition. You were once a famed (choose your profession). People loved and looked up to you. The classic rags-to-riches story until a jealous bitch poured hydrochloric acid into your eyes and rendered you blind. Your world came crashing down after that. No one could save your eyes. It took you a long time to adjust but a life lived in complete darkness was a lonesome one. You had heard of a monastery that helped people who had lost their way. Kamar-Taj was your home for months. You ended up loving it there and the masters who resided within grew to love you even more so. It was the Ancient One who took you on herself. She taught you how to use the magic to help you see again. That was how you did not walk into anyone on that pavement. How you knew they stared at you. To them you still appeared blind because of the milky blue of your irises but you saw just as clear as they could. You didn't even need the Chesapeake Bay Retriever your assistant at the time organised from a guide dog association. Yet the pup crawled into your heart and seemed to have stayed there. She was also a good guise when traveling large distances. It was a great excuse to take her everywhere you went as well. The two of you were welcomed with open arms and broad smiles as you walked through those hospital doors. You had no way of knowing your life would change… again. 

You waited for the chemists to organise the correct paperwork before getting the prescribed medication. Every time. You knew it took them a while to get it all in order so you asked if you could pay some of the patients a visit. Those you thought could really use your wisdom. The chemists knew your advice had helped a lot of people so they were more than happy to allow you to roam the halls. Just as long as you didn't disturb any of the doctors. You felt like a giddy child as you searched for a patient that may have needed your assistance. You walked from ward to ward until you found a much banged up patient. It made your heart squeeze and your eyes water just to look at him. His hands were covered in metal spikes. You were never a doctor nor a nurse so you didn't know the correct term for them. He looked quite pitiful if you were truly honest with yourself. He seemed the perfect candidate for your chipper personality. Besides, he looked like he could use a new friend. You walked into his ward with a warm smile on your face. You were glad he was awake when the one good eye followed you. The brow furrowed in confusion. To him, you were still blinder than a bat. You should have remembered that one before not using the cane or the dog to get you where you wanted to go. You kicked yourself mentally and reminded yourself to do it next time. 

"Well, hello there." You greeted, your smile widening to a grin, "Think you could use the company or should I keep walking?"  
"How did you know someone was in here?" He asked, his scepticism quite obvious.   
"A lucky guess I suppose. And someone is always in here." You quipped, "So, is that a yes, or a no, on the company? I mean, being in a hospital is enough but the silence that comes with it is just maddening. I could leave you in peace if you want."   
"You do have a valid point and that's not something I say to most people." He stated, "Although, I don't know who you are. Nevertheless, I can't lie, that scar tissue around your eyes intrigues me. What happened to them?"   
"Oh, right," you said with a nervous laugh, "I'm, (your name) (your last name) but you can call me, (your nickname). Everyone else does. As for my eyes… some damn psychopath dumped hydrochloric acid into them a year ago. That wasn't funny in the least yet it was someone's idea of a sick joke. So, what's your name?"   
"I'm sorry." He murmured, "I understand your pain all too well. If you could see me you would know. And, Stephen. Doctor Stephen Strange."

You found out that, Stephen had been in a fatal car accident. One of the advantages of using magic to see was that you could do psychometry. You simply had to touch an object or person to see the history. He let you touch one of his hands and frowned as you went into ‘psyche' mode. You gasped and retracted your hand as the scene of the accident played in your mind. He thought he had frightened you. The concerned look on his face proved it. That made you feel guilty because you knew he didn't understand what just happened. You offered him a bashful smile and continued to listen to his conversation. Most of it was about himself and his achievements. You didn't need sight to see that he was as arrogant as he was attractive. He was one of those cliché doctors who were so handsome that one got oneself sick or injured just to see him. Still, you liked his sarcastic and dry sense of humour so you spent the next few weeks visiting him in the hospital. You would sneak him his favourite treats and in exchange, he gave you one of his success stories from the E.R. Some of them were horrific whilst others were heart-warming. He seemed to have excelled in his line of work just as you had once. If you hadn't known any better you'd have said that the universe worked against those who did better than they should have. But, you did know better and that wasn't the case. You bonded with the arrogant bastard by feeding him whenever he wanted food and occasionally shaved his face for him. Yes, his inflated ego irritated the shit out of you but his selfless acts made up for it. You could have lived without his determined rants of how he was going to get his hands fixed. There were so many situations where you fought the urge to roll your eyes at him.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephen's POV

The last thing he remembered was rolling off the edge of a cliff. His car had spiralled out of control and crashed neared the bottom of a harbour. The next time he woke he could hardly see anything. His hands were wrapped in bloodied bandages. He was being rolled into the E.R with, Christine at his side. Her voice was as blurred as his sight. There was faded darkness after that too. When he woke after that he found he was the one in the hospital bed. There were pins in his elevated hands. The sight of them made him panic. He knew the injuries must have been severe for them to have poked and prodded at him like some kind of Frankenstein's monster. He looked to, Christine for answers. The things she told him he didn't want to hear. He had no choice. He could not move his hands to cover his ears. There were eleven stainless steel pins in the bones, he had multiple torn ligaments and there was severe damage to the nerves in both hands. She told him that he was on the operating table for at least eleven hours. He didn't care about how long they butchered him for. What he cared about was whether or not he would have the ability to return his hands to proper function. He lay there in bitter heartbroken disappointment as he studied his immobile hands. He was not one to sulk in the corner but this was it for him. He didn't want to speak to anyone else after that. In fact, he didn't want to speak at all. He just needed time to think about what he was going to do next. Dr Strange always had a plan and that was not going to change. Out of the three siblings in his family, he was by far the most stubborn. His younger sister almost out-stubborned him but she drowned when he was just nineteen. He had not spoken to his father or his brother, Victor before they passed as well. He was the only one left. The thought hadn't made him feel any better.

Then she walked through the door a couple days after his accident. He had no idea who she was or where she came from. Yet she treated him with kindness and respect. The thing that peaked his interest most about her was the scars around her blind eyes. At first, the only reason he tolerated her was that she was blind. After a while he found himself growing ever fonder of the sightless stranger. He wondered if he could fix her eyes. He supposed he could if he wanted to or if he was determined enough. Of course, he was determined enough. He thought about ways he could mend them for her. She was a curious little bug that reminded him of his younger sister. The resemblance in personality created a painful pang in his chest. She made him realise just how much he missed his sister. The two looked nothing alike. (Your name)'s (your hair colour) (your hair length) framed her (your face shape) well. She dressed appropriately for her (body type) and sometimes made him stare a little longer than he should. He had to give the girl credit. Even though she was blind her aim was quite accurate. Had it not been he would have had hot food all over himself. She even listened to his success stories without complaining that he spoke about himself too often. In fact, she asked him to talk about himself. Not all women asked him to continuously speak about himself. To be honest, none of them did. She brought him treats from the outside. He figured she must have had money because most of them were a little expensive for the ordinary person. He found himself growing more and more fond of her. There were times when she was late and he worried that she'd forgotten about him. 

He remembered one day in particular. One where he had made her laugh about the one intern in the hospital when Dr. West walked into his ward. He clenched his jaw at the sight of him attempting to charm his new friend into a ‘date.' He supposed even a blind person could sense his disgust because she would fidget and avert her eyes in every other direction. The man didn't seem to get the idea that she wasn't interested. Although, what he didn't understand was why he was up in arms about it. It might have been because Dr. West was incompetent and unworthy of her time. She was far too good for the likes of him. Another reason could have been that he was as protective over her as he was over his sister. Or it could have been that she was his friend and he wanted to keep her from going for a man with a lower intellect. All of the reasons he thought of seemed reasonable as well as logical. Yet, for some reason, none of them felt like the right one. Another thing he noticed was that he felt a tight knot in his stomach form every time she stepped into his ward with that smile of hers that always managed to melt his heart. He appreciated that she didn't find it odd that he asked her to shave his face for him. She was good at it too. That was a good thing because he could do without the sting of nicked skin. The only conclusion he could gather all the information his feelings provided was that he'd formed an infatuation for the girl. It made sense since she was there for the weeks it had taken for him to heal. He just didn't have any idea how to tell her. She might not have felt the same way about him and he'd make himself look like a fool. That was one thing he could not do.


	2. Dream a little dream of me.

Stephen's POV

He had never been nervous around anyone before. Not even, Christine had promoted such anxiety. It was illogical and yet there he was. Trying to pluck up the courage to ask if she would stay with him a little while longer. He was told he could go home the next day. He knew it was coming for some time. The reason he didn't want to leave was that he was afraid he would never see her again. The hospital seemed to be their thing and that would come to an end in a few hours. He didn't want it to end. He loathed the idea of not seeing her again. More than he hated the idea that he could never use his hands the same way. His stomach did virtual flip-flops every time that ringing laugh of hers played in his ears. He chewed on the nails of his bandaged and shaking hands. That was something he hadn't done since he was a child. Christine scolded him for biting his nails and making them uneven. She ended up cutting them short enough so he couldn't nibble on them. He thought maybe he was being irrational and watched as the female surgeon held his fingers steady whilst she snipped at the nails. He found, with great agitation, that the emotional romantic feelings he'd once had for, Christine had vanished. She was his companion once and he cared about her deeply. Yet he could not locate those forgotten feelings. It was as if they had been surgically removed and replaced with something else… for someone else. He asked her if she knew any ways to ask a girl to stay with him for a while without it sounding too eccentric or stalker-like. She laughed in his face and asked him what he was talking about. He huffed in frustration. He thought he made what he was referring to clear as day.

Then she walked through the door with that god forsaken smile on her face again. Christine looked at him, to her and back again. Her own lips curled into a knowing grin and she left the room without another word. She greeted the blind beauty on her way out, leaving him alone with her. She had brought him his favourite chocolates. They were imported from Peru and made from four different kinds of chocolate. They were laced with a shocking spice that complimented the sweetness perfectly. She admitted to never trying them before herself. He smirked at her before holding one out for her to try. The look on her face as she popped it into her mouth was worth it. Then the situation escalated fast. Watching her roll the ball of spiced chocolate on her tongue made it hard to swallow. The low moan that escaped her lips did no good for him either. Her eyes were closed as the satisfied hum echoed in his ears. He shifted on his hospital bed to cease the twitch between his legs. He then understood why women called him an estranged play-boy. It made him feel like a modern, James Bond. He cleared his throat to gain her attention.  
"(Your name), would it be too much to ask if you'd come stay with me?" He asked as formally as he could, "Just for a short while until I get all this under control. As much as it pains me to admit that I might need the help."  
"Sure," you agreed with a warm smile, "I can't leave the dog though. She can't very well feed herself."  
"Alright, the Chesapeake can stay as well."

She'd helped, Christine with his things once they reached his place. He worried about the number of stairs she had to climb. He asked to carry his own stuff but she had swat his hands away every time he reached for them. Independence looked attractive on her. Too attractive. He forced himself to look away and continue on. He asked if his former romance would fetch the dog whenever she had spare time. Christine obliged with a welcome attitude. He thought he would have to guide, (your name) around his apartment so she knew where everything was. He couldn't have her bumping into things and hurting herself or breaking something. He took her hand and led her as slowly as he could through each room. It wasn't because he thought she was incapable. It was so that he prolonged their physical contact. He showed her where every piece of furniture was placed, every drawer, what was in it and the remotes that controlled most of the technology in his home. The look of concentration on her face made him smile. He made her sit at the ebony dinette in front of the view of the city whilst he ordered Thai takeout. It was something they had in common, amongst other things, which he acknowledged. She enjoyed Thai food just as much as he did. He noticed there were a few stray (hair colour) strands that hung in her face. Without thinking about it first, he reached over and brushed them behind her ear with a shaken hand. The look of astonishment on her face made him realise what he had done was a little inappropriate. He half-coughed half-cleared his throat at the awkward position he'd put himself in. He praised the speedy delivery boy who rang the doorbell to break the silence and give him a distraction.

_He walked through the doors of his bedroom. She was there, at the mahogany vanity he had bought for her a few years back. She was dressed in black lace lingerie, black thigh length stockings and a white chiffon gown that fell to her feet. Her hair cascaded about her face in fingered waves. She looked like an actress from the twenties. She looked up from the thigh-high stocking she'd just attached and grinned at him. Her eyes were not the faded milky blue but a soft (your eye colour) that pierced his soul. She then waltzed over to him with a devious twinkle in those bright orbs. A mischievous smirk curled her red lips._   
_"Oh, good, you're back." She purred, "I didn't expect you so soon. How did the speech go? Did you make your rivals squirm? Did their wives swoon all over you?"_   
_"Did you think I could stand to be apart from you for that long?" He crooned in return, "Of course I made them squirm. Especially that rat, Dr West. Their wives swooned indeed. It was quite sad, to be honest. But there was only one girl on my mind."_   
_She snickered at his response and pulled at his collar. He wrapped his arms around her waist, allowing her to guide him to their anticipated king-sized bed. He fell on top of her and her legs folded against his torso, keeping him in place. His tongue slipped passed her lips. Shivers slithered up his spine as she whimpered when his tongue explored her mouth, getting a good taste of her. His hands then snaked to her thighs and his fingers dug into the soft, tender flesh. His lips shifted from her own, trailing ginger kisses to the nape of her neck. She seemed to like that… a lot._

He woke with a startle and a racing heart. The dream from the night before still fresh in his mind. He had never experienced anything like that with any other woman. He shook his head before climbing out of bed. He knew it was natural for a man, or woman, to have those kinds of dreams. Yet it seemed so real. For a moment he thought that it couldn't possibly have been a dream. However, when the subject of those dreams slept in the room next to him he began to feel a bit out of place. He knew he would see her in person as he saw her in his lucid dream. The last thing he wanted to do was create another unpleasant atmosphere on her second day there. Instead, he attempted to make her breakfast. He failed. Miserably. He had his man servant fix up something better before the girl woke up. He couldn't have her thinking he was incapable of making something as simple as pancakes… which he somehow burnt. When she had woken, conveniently right after the bacon was made, his breath hitched in his throat. She was clothed in what he had dreamed of. However, instead of seductive lingerie, she donned herself in a tank top and short pyjama pants. She had a sharp memory as well. He could tell by the way she avoided knocking into anything without the assistance of her cane or canine friend. She sat beside him at the breakfast bar with slightly dishevelled hair and a stifled yawn. He caught the scent of her light perfume as she sat down. He asked her what she wanted and passed it over when he answered. He felt that he could get used to mornings like that one. She spoke to him about how well she'd slept. She commended him for his taste in comfortable furniture. Although, in all his madness he'd forgotten to tell her something important.  
"I've got a meeting with the board of medical directors later today." He informed her, "I might be with them for a while so you're free to do as you please. Have, Ben, take you out for a drive in one of the cars."  
"What are you going to see them for?" She asked after a large swallow of pancake.  
"I want to know if there's another procedure to mend the damaged nerves." He explained, "I don't care how dangerous or what the cost is. All I need is possible."


	3. Welcome home, sunshine.

You watched from the sidelines as Stephen put himself back into hospital in hope that they would better the damaged nerves in his hands. He acted rather odd around you after you'd agreed to stay with him for a while. You even contemplated on leaving if it made him uncomfortable. He would shift to the side whenever you were close. It made you feel as though there was something wrong with you. Until you used your magic on him. It not only helped you see but you had the option to see through someone else's eyes as well so long as you'd had contact with them. You saw yourself through his eyes before the hospital booked him in for another surgery. You had never seen yourself as drop-dead gorgeous but you weren't bad looking either. He, on the other hand, saw you as a potential lover. One he could not keep his eyes off of when he thought you couldn't see him. You weren't so sure about how you felt about his sudden infatuation. It wasn't the first time a man (or woman) developed romantic feelings for you. You just thought that there wasn't enough time to do the things you wanted and tend to the emotional needs of someone else too. In short, you'd left a long line of broken hearts behind you. The last thing you wanted was to hurt the close friend you'd made. So, instead, you allowed him to fantasise about what may never be. You turned down his offers when they'd become extreme, you weren't one to take advantage of someone, but you couldn't turn down the beautiful trinkets he'd bought you on a whim. Over a short period of time, you got accustomed to his intimate feelings. As a matter of fact, you stopped letting it worry you. He was human, even though there were times he thought differently, he was vulnerable just like every other man or woman in the world. He was bound to fall victim to his emotions sooner or later. 

When his hands became his obsession you knew you couldn't leave him. Not in a state like that. He stopped asking you to do things for him. You had no choice but to watch as he fell into disrepair in front of you. He was hip deep in debt and those you repossessed the things in his house proved that. He wandered so far into a dark place that not even you could pull him out. His bad moods worsened by the day. He spoke less than usual if anything at all. You brought up Kamar-Taj more than once. He shut you down every time you suggested he go there for healing. He'd snap at you and tell you that he didn't believe in spiritual healing. That it was illogical and filled your head with unnecessary fantasies. He would insist there was no such thing. That it was all just a con to get people to believe in something that didn't exist. You knew better than to argue with him so the subject was dropped. There were times that you contemplated on showing him just how wrong he was. You decided against it every time in fear that he would attack you for not telling him sooner. His hair grew longer, more dishevelled and his beard got a little out of control. He looked like a bum in an extravagant home. It broke your heart to see him in such disarray. The final straw was when he contacted one of his associates in France. You overheard their conversation about whether the French doctor would fix his damaged nerves or not. You winced as Stephen slammed his laptop shut in anger. You skulked out of your hiding spot with as much caution as you could muster. Christine had contacted you to state that she'd bought you both food from your favourite Thai restaurant. When she arrived she noticed the sombre atmosphere. She did something you learned was a bad idea the hard way. She pushed him until the anger, loathing, stress and anxiety that he had kept bottled up inside erupted. You tried to calm him but he focused that eruption on you. The things he said hurt. Like he knew exactly what to say to hurt you on purpose. Christine followed behind as you left to pack your shit and leave. You thought that if he was going to be that way then he could give someone else a headache. The concerned surgeon offered to give you a ride home and helped you pack. 

After a day or two of realising you weren't there anymore, Stephen sent you message after message. Each one sounded more panicked than the last. They stopped when you refused to answer any of them. You left the guide dog with, Christine to look after whilst you were away. You thought that some other familiar faces would welcome you back with open arms. Faces that hadn't seen or heard from you in months. In that time your whole world revolved around that man. You'd forgotten about the friends you had in Tibet. One in particular who took you under her wing as if you were her own daughter. She might have been ancient and wise but she worried about you just as a mother would. The mere thought of seeing her again brought a broad smile to your face. You searched through your hidden treasures from Kamar-Taj and plucked out the ring, The Weaponized Ribbon of Imagination and The Pendent of Precognition. The last two enchanted items had chosen you as their wielder. All those who mastered the will to harness energy from the universe had enchanted items that resonated with them. You had grown fond of yours. However, they were angry at you. You knew this when you put on the pendent and gained an immediate migraine. You chuckled at them and apologised profusely before opening a portal to the entrance of the monastery. As you had hoped, the Ancient One saw you coming and stood in wait at her desk. When she watched you step through the portal she hopped over the wooden furniture and wrapped you in a tight embrace. It was then that you realised you missed her every bit that she missed you. Hell even, Mordo had heard of your visit. He stood at the doorway with a satisfied smile on his face. To them, you had returned home even if for just a while. 

You tried to decipher the message the pendent gave you in a dream. There were vibrant blossoming flowers with beads of morning dew on their petals, then a heart made of pure gold cradled within your hands and a forming cloud of black smoke that choked you before you woke up. You'd had the recurring dream for three days. You asked Wong for the book of dream interpretations to decode the message. It turned out there were three messages in one. The blossoming flowers in the dream represented your kindness, gentleness, compassion, beauty and pleasure in life. To see them opening also indicated your psychic powers. In a dream, the human heart represents his awareness, diligence, intelligence, master, king of the human body and its governor. There was but one person who popped into your head after reading that. He was the only one with a check next to each of the boxes of description. The interpretation of the flowers in the previous message began to make more sense. It was all the things you felt for, Stephen even if he had broken your heart. The last message was a warning. If the smoke was not caused by the fire in the dream, which it wasn't, it represented the stationing of an army. The pendent warned you of a war that was coming. You made a note to tell the Ancient One about the last message. You thanked, Wong as you handed him back the old book. He asked if you had found the answers you were looking for. You explained the meaning of the dream to him. He was always fascinated by the synchronisation you had with the pendent. You were on your way to the Ancient One's office when she walked into you in the hallway. There was a knowing smile on her face and she asked you to accompany her. Your heart dropped into your stomach when your eyes met the male figure in the room. Stephen addressed the wrong person as the Ancient One. The look on his face was comical as she addressed him in return. His eyes widened when they landed on you beside her.


	4. So, you wanna play with magic? Boy, you should know what you're falling for.

You witnessed as the Ancient One released his corporeal body from his physical form. You wished you could take a picture of his face as it re-entered his body. It was one way to shut the arrogant man up about what he thought he knew. The Ancient one motioned for you to bring her a chair. She nodded to your idea of showing off just a little. You took the enchanted ribbon from its holster around your waist and whipped at a leg of her desk chair. A ribbon of exquisite purple smoke-like energy emitted from the ivory-carved handle. You pulled the chair across the room in your direction. Your attention shifted to his face once more. The look of wide-eyed shock made you smile. The Ancient One instructed him to sit. He did so with a deep frown. She smirked as she pressed her thumb to his mind's eye. You tapped into him as he travelled through the dimensions. He began at what he believed the universe was like until a monarch butterfly fluttered passed his face. He reached out his fingertips to touch the beautiful insect when he was thrust into a vortex of a range of colours. He was pulled back into his body for only a moment. The Ancient One then thrust him back into the alternate dimensions. He attracted strings of multi-coloured energies as he travelled through the barriers. She explained what was happening to him as he explored the dimensions unwillingly. He was torn apart on a cellular level and put together again as he passed through the first light dimension. The kaleidoscope-like transformations engulfing him into the next grey dimension. There his hands were multiplied and branched out like an ancient tree, grey arms reaching out to grab him. The limbs had created an image of himself. He was pulled through the eye of its creation. He passed through the twinkling crystal dimension, your personal favourite since it was where the precious stone within your pendent originated from. His final destination was the dark image of Dorammu's home dimension before he was returned to his own. He beseeched the Ancient One to teach him all she knew. You could feel the pain of rejection he felt when she refused and instructed, Mordo to cast him out.

You had to fight the urge to follow after him. To assure him that you would try to change her mind. She motioned for you to follow her instead. The last thing you wanted to do was disobey your mistress. She waited for you with her hands behind her back. You scurried toward her with your eyes cast downward. She led you to where the Nexus was kept. She had summoned the master sorcerers from the other sanctums for a report. When none had heard of Kaecilius' whereabouts or his next move she dismissed them all. She turned to you with that knowing smile again.  
"You don't think I was right to cast him out." She said with a raised brow.  
"He might be stubborn, arrogant, obnoxious and self-righteous," you replied, your voice slowly trailing off.  
"But?" She asked with a light chuckle.  
"But, there's a prominent strength to him." You continued with more confidence, "And the thing is, you might be in more need of him than you think. The pendent showed me something. It has for the past three nights in a row. It warned me of a war that's coming. With, Kaecilius we could honestly use all the help we can get."  
"Why haven't you come to me with this sooner?" She asked, her brow furrowed.  
"I've only deciphered its message this morning." You confessed, "He has potential to be something more and I know you've seen it too. He just needs a gentle nudge in the right direction."  
As if on cue, Mordo stepped into the room. He informed you both that, Stephen was still pleading at the door. Five hours had past and still, he insisted on being let in. Mordo agreed with all that you had insisted. Although, he more than likely just wanted something to do. He was the one who found, Stephen wandering the streets. If the Ancient One accepted him then it would be, Mordo who trained him. She looked from, Mordo to you and her shoulders deflated in defeat.  
"Very well," she finally agreed, "but it will be, (your name) who will teach him."  
"Me?" You asked in defiance, "Why me? I don't want to teach him! Let, Mordo do it!"  
"Mordo doesn't understand him like you do." She insisted, "My decision is final."

The first day of training you had him brought to your personal space. It was your meditation room where your magic was enhanced by the energy of the atmosphere. You were dressed in a gown that resembled a jacket. The bodice hugged your upper body before the skirt flared open at the waist like it was clasped by a button. The skirt left your legs exposed as it flared out in soft waves at the back. You wore an embroidered leotard beneath it. However, it did not lack the Asian origin of its creation. The red and gold brocade formed shapes of Japanese dragons and it had long kimono sleeves. Your wardrobe consisted of these gowns. The one difference between them was the colours. You loved how the silk fabric brushed against your skin. When Stephen walked into your meditation room he was stopped by your appearance. You had various kanzashi in your hair to match the gown. To him, you looked like an Eastern Goddess. You ordered him to kneel in front of you.  
"The Ancient One has asked me to teach you the magical arts." You explained.  
"You look beautiful." He responded with a wistful tone.  
"Focus." You scolded, unable to hide the sheepish smile that stretched your cherry-red lips, "The Mystic Arts involve drawing energy from dimensions and channelling it for your own use."  
You demonstrated the harnessing of energy. First, there was a purple line of electric energy before you transformed it into one of the many symbols you were taught. He seemed mystified by the stunning display of handwork.  
"For a long time, these were known as spells." You continued, "But, if you find that word too antiquated, we can use ‘program' or ‘source code.'"

The next few days consisted of arranging meetings with the new recruit. You explained the history of the mystic arts to him. You could see the eagerness in his eyes as he watched you cast different spells with various effects. When he wasn't with you then he had his nose buried deep within a book. You used your free time to meditate. You would astral travel to the crystal dimension. You felt at home within its sparkling confines. It was where you drew the energy for your magic from. Each master had their sources and that was yours. Although, one of your sessions were interrupted by the good doctor. He had the book of enchanted items in his hand. He walked over and sat down cross-legged beside you and opened to book. He stopped on the page that held information about the pendent around your neck. With him so close you noticed he had shaved the overgrown beard from his face. He had created a unique pattern with the facial hair that suits his features well. If anything it made them better. You also noticed the silver strands at his temples.  
"I thought I recognised this." He murmured, his eyes on the pendent, "You can see, can't you? The pendent helps you see."  
"Yes, I can see." You admit, "But it's not the pendent that helps me. I use the vastness of magic to help me see. Just like, Pangborn uses it to help him walk. You have no idea what endless possibilities await you. What you do with those gifts solely depend on you. I sure as hell hope you choose the right path or my time with you would be a waste."  
"It says here that it gives you the gift of precognition. Is that true?" He asked, his finger on the section of his spoken information.  
"Yes, but the messages are in a code that I'm left to decipher on my own." You explained, "It also allows me to see through the eyes of another so long as I've had contact with them. I literally see the world through their eyes. It's quite incredible."  
"It is." He agreed with a smirk, "So, if I had to do what I've been wanting to for a seriously long time, could you see it as some kind of da Vinci code?"

Your brow creased in confusion. You tried to tap into him to get the answer. Your confusion intensified when you couldn't see through his eyes. It was as if he had blocked you from entering. You knew it was possible to prevent you from looking with a psionic barrier. However, that took a while to perfect. Your brow creased ever further as each of your attempts failed. You looked into his heterochromatic blue-green eyes. The multi-coloured orbs had a mischievous twinkle to them. Your head titled to one side in curiosity. He must have seen that as an opportunity when he cradled your face in his trembling hands. He closed the distance between you with a gentle kiss. The intimate gesture formed tight knots in the pit of your stomach. After years of romantic suitors that pursued you fruitlessly, the last managed to steal your shielded heart. He broke the lip contact with reluctance. You did not need to see through him to know he was afraid he'd made a mistake. Those multi-coloured hues looked into your eyes with a concerned sadness. You ran your tongue across your bottom lip and brought them to his with a little more hunger. His hands moved from your face to your waist. He pulled you onto his lap as his tongue slipped passed your lips. You allowed his tongue to roam your mouth freely. You entangled your slithering fingers into his hair and tugged his head back. The action drew a low growl from deep within his throat. Your passion matched his as he pulled you flush against him. You felt yourself dampen between your legs, his hands moving from your waist to your thighs. His shaking hands squeezed at the soft flesh and it made you whimper against his lips. You would have taken it farther than that if you hadn't remembered who was in the next room. Since was so fond of you that she had you moved a few months into your training. Stephen whined in protest but the walls of Kamar-Taj were paper thin. You weren't sure of what the Ancient One had heard already.


	5. Raindrops on Mountain tops.

You watched as the rain drops dripped down the windowpane of your meditation room. You loved the smell of rain against wet soil that wafted in from the outside. The light breeze played with stray strands of hair that tickled your skin. You watched the other students scurry through the courtyard out of the pouring rain to get to their destinations. There was one in particular that you searched for. You were meant to teach him how to use his sling ring but the weather worked against you. When you could not find him you settled with watching the rain fall. It was peaceful, almost making you want to play in the puddles. You stepped back from the window into the body of someone else. Someone you hadn't heard enter the room. Someone whose arms wrapped around your waist from behind and rested his chin on your shoulder. His warm breath caressing the skin of your neck as he spoke.   
"A penny for your thoughts?" He crooned into your ear.   
"Please, my thoughts are worth at least a dime." You retorted with a smirk.   
"What's on the agenda for today?" He asked, planting a kiss to your collarbone, "What magic tricks have you got in store for me?"  
"They're not just magic tricks." You scolded, turning to face him with a frown, "I was going to teach you how to use your sling ring but it's raining outside. I mean, it can literally be used anywhere but it's preferable for first timers to use it outside. I don't know what to do with you now."   
"I can think of a few things." He purred, pulling you back into his embrace, his lips stretched into a sly smirk.   
You rolled your eyes at the propositioning male. You knew he was full of shit but that was just ridiculous. Still, he somehow always managed to get you to fold with that cheeky smile of his. One day you would resist his charm. One day. But not that day. 

The sound of sharp knocking on your door was what woke you up. You were tangled in sheets and the naked arms of one, Dr Strange. You wrapped your exposed figure in one of the sheets and waddled your way to the door. You cracked the door open just enough to peek your head out. Your cheeks burned at the sight of the Ancient One standing in the doorway. You knew what you looked like. Wrapped in a sheet with your hair in a complete mess. The flush to your cheeks hid nothing. She chuckled at the sight of you in front of her. You gathered she must have known what happened already. She did possess the gift of foresight.   
"Might I have a word?" She asked with a raised brow, "When you're done of course."  
You chewed on your bottom lip from embarrassment. It felt like getting caught in the act by one's parents. You didn't know what to do other than close the door to freshen up before meeting with the Sorcerer Supreme later. Of course, Stephen was still asleep. Like a nuclear bomb could go off and he wouldn't know any different. You slipped through the door without a sound, making your way to the Ancient One. You slinked into her office like a cat that knew it had been disobedient. You could not look the woman in the eye after that encounter. Yet she seemed none the wiser. Like nothing happened that shouldn't have happened. She focused her eyes on you. 

"I was young once, too." She said with an amused smile, "There's no shame in what you've done. To be ashamed of that would mean to be ashamed of human nature. And, although he would never say it out loud, that man loves you. You may not know it yet but you are his beacon of light in the ever growing darkness within. I'm glad he's found you. Besides, it's not like I haven't heard the two of you before."  
"Oh." Was all you said as your cheeks burned scarlet and your eyes widened.   
It made the Ancient One tilt her head back in laughter. That was the first you had seen her in such free spirits. Her carefree demeanour relaxed your nerves. She looked beautiful when she let go. She motioned for you to sit with and have some tea with her. You knew then that your world would crumble if anything were to happen to her.   
There were a group of Mordo's students learning to control their sling rings. Stephen followed behind like your shadow as you approached the mystic master. You asked if, Stephen could join his lessons whilst you paid a visit to the other two monasteries. He agreed with a smile and instructed the arrogant student where to stand. You thanked the generous spirit before transporting yourself with your own sling ring. You had scrolls the Ancient One wanted you to deliver to the masters of the other monasteries. You returned to find, Mordo and the Ancient One standing in the middle of the courtyard. The other students were absent. You walked to them with a furrowed brow. Mordo had a look of concern on his face. You noticed, Stephen wasn't with either of them. 

"Where is, Stephen?" You asked in a quizzical tone.   
"He should be back here any second now." The Ancient One replied with confidence.   
"He's on top of Mount Everest, isn't he?" You asked in flat tones.   
"Yup," Mordo said, his tone as equally flat.  
That was the Ancient One's way of teaching a student the mystic arts. She put their lives in mortal danger to awaken what was locked inside. It wasn't the best method but it was effective. You saw her nervously play with her fan behind her back and it made you worry. She stopped, Mordo from going to fetch him when he hadn't appeared. You would have retrieved him yourself if the gold sparks hadn't formed before you. The circle wobbled as Stephen stumbled through the portal. He had snow in his hair and his skin was a pale blue. He didn't seem as amused as you. You helped him to his feet with a light giggle.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stephen's POV

(Your name) had wrapped him in a thick blanket and put him in front of the fireplace. At least it was not just his hands that shook uncontrollably. She had made him tea. She thought it was the funniest thing to see him so vulnerable. He would have been pissed at her if she didn't have the effect on him. The kind of effect that made his heart melt when her smile was as broad. He took the tea from her with shaken hands. She kissed his wet hair before sitting in the chair beside him near the fire. The way the flickering light of the fire danced in her hair took his breath away. He knew what he felt for her was more than a mere infatuation. Just the way she fit into his arms like a perfect puzzle piece proved that theory. She sipped on her tea in silence as she watched the flames. He reached out a trembling hand and stroked defrosting fingers against her warm cheek. The gentle caress made her look at him.   
"What's on your mind?" She asked with her heart-melting smile.   
"You." He said without hesitation, "I never asked you what your life was like before what happened with your eyes. You must have been someone to be proud of. Not that you're not anything to be proud of now. But, I guess I'm just curious." 

"I was a successful (your profession of choice). Too successful I suppose." She explained, her smile faltering, "There was a rival that hated the attention I was getting. One that probably hated being number two. I was walking home when the acid was thrown at my face. There is no worse pain on earth than having hydrochloric acid poured into your eyes! Of course, I couldn't continue my work without my sight. It felt like the world around me crumbled into dust. There was nothing but darkness for a long time. Too long… but then Kamar-Taj found me."  
"Do you ever miss your old life?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.   
"I did," she confessed, "for a while. Then I realised that life moves on. We can't pine for something that will never again be. We just got to go with the tides of time."   
What, (your name) said stuck with him. She was wiser than what she gave herself credit for. He decided then that he would advance to her level. He would heal his hands the same way she healed her eyes. He knew he had the ability to do it. He would take her with him when he went back home. He couldn't function properly without her within, at least, a few yards from him. She was the positive charge to his negative charge. They were a perfect balance. None could work without the other. He made his way to the library where Wong had offered him books only subject to masters of the mystic arts. He practised his astral travel. He allowed his body rest whilst he read the ancient books. There were nights he snuck into her room and slept in her bed. 

She looked so peaceful in her slumber. He hated to wake her. The sight of them side by side satisfied him. He had become estranged around her when he studied. It wasn't intentional but he couldn't help it. It was just the kind of person he was. She didn't seem to mind all that much. Probably because she could sense his astral presence. He created portals when he wasn't in the mood to walk to the library. The Ancient One had heard of his rapid advancement and requested his presence. She then taught him of the mirror dimension. He was astounded by what the Ancient One could do in such a dimension. Until he heard about the ‘threats' that were contained in such a dimension. He would never admit that it spooked him but it had scared the shit out of him. It was all the more reason to take, (your name) away from such a dangerous world. He snuck into the library late one night when he thought no one was around. He plucked the Book of Cagliostro from its confines. It was a study of time. He opened the book to the correct place. He read of the need for the Eye of Agamotto. It was strung around some kind of shrine. He took the relic and did as the book instructed. He watched in amazement as the apple he'd been nibbling on finished and became whole again. He hadn't anticipated it waking anyone up. Yet it had and he was startled by the disapproving looks of, Wong, Mordo and, (your name).


	6. Fight to the Finish line.

Stephen's POV

"Tampering with continuum probabilities is forbidden!" Mordo hissed in anger.   
"I was just doing exactly what it said in the book." Stephen stammered.   
"What did the book say?" Wong asked, his fury ever evident "About the dangers of performing that ritual?"   
"I don't know I haven't gotten there yet." He continued to stammer, his shoulders slumped like a child caught in an act they knew was wrong.   
"Temporal manipulations can create branches in time." Mordo explained, his stern tone unwavering, "Unstable dimensional openings. Spatial paradoxes! Time loops! You wanna get stuck reliving the same moment over and over forever. Or never having existed at all?"  
"Really should put the warnings before the spell." He murmured under his breath.   
"Your curiosity could have gotten you killed." Wong spat, shutting the book, "You weren't manipulating the space-time continuum you were breaking it. We do not tamper with natural law. We defend it."  
"Stephen, what were you thinking?" (Your name) asked, not looking him in the eye.  
Wong and, Mordo he could handle being mad at him but, (your name). He truly felt like a scolded child who knew they had done wrong. The type of child that just wanted to impress his parents but disappointed them instead. He sighed heavily from the sadness that overwhelmed him. He hadn't meant any harm. It wasn't his intention to hurt anyone. She took a hold of his hand and stood on her toes to plant her lips on his cheek. He appreciated the gentle gesture.   
"I know." She whispered into his ear, "Just, don't do it again."

Mordo commended him on how he managed to perform those spells. He thought it was because of his photographic memory. The other sorcerer thought otherwise. He was told he was born for the mystic arts and yet his hands still shook. They kept telling him what they weren't. He wanted to know what they were for a change. (Your name) intertwined her fingers with his and led him further into the room. The room that had the shrine with the eye on it. Mordo explained to him that heroes like the Avengers protected the world from physical threats. That the sorcerers protected the world from more mystical ones. Dark beings that wanted to destroy the world. Beings like Dormammu. When asked how he knew the name he stated that it was in the Book of Cagliostro. Wong did something to the shrine that made a transparent globe appear above it. He explained that the Ancient One was the latest in a line of Sorcerer Supremes all leading back to the father of the mystic arts. The sorcerer had built three sanctums in places of power. One was in Hong Kong, one in, New York and the last in London. The sanctums built a shield around the world to safeguard it from, Dormammu. They demonstrated to him how everything worked. The sanctums protected the world and the sorcerers protected the sanctums. It was not what he expected. All he wanted was to have his hands healed not to become a hero. Wong told him where each of the three doors within the room led to. He wanted to leave when the sound of warning bells echoed through the room. (Your name) let go of his hand with a worried look on her face. She, Wong and Mordo all rushed to the door that led to the London sanctum. He wanted to follow but he was blasted into another location.

He stumbled into a place he did not recognise. The décor was very different to that of Kamar-Taj. There were relics enclosed in glass cases. He searched for the exit. There was a loud ringing in his ears. His head spun, making his steps uneasy. Once outside he noticed he had been blasted into the New York sanctum. He returned to the confines of the sanctum and called for anyone who was within. He found three windows that looked out at three different sceneries. One was a forest, one an ocean and one a frosty mountain range. He opened the window that looked out onto the ocean. He hadn't expected the strong ocean breeze that gusted against his face. He closed the window, changing the scenery to the dunes of a desert. He then continued his search for other living beings. He stopped at the top of the stairs. There stood, Kaecilius over what must have been the New York master. It was a four against one scenario. Stephen called out when, Kaecilius stabbed the master with a sharp, clear weapon. He stabbed the master with the odd weapon. The sound of his voice drew Kaecilius' attention. The man had dark purple rings around his eyes. Crackled, ash-like skin surrounded those rings. He looked quite terrifying.   
"How long have you been at Kamar-Taj, Mister…?" He asked, his voice trailing off.   
"Doctor." Stephen corrected.   
"Mister, Doctor?" Kaecilius asked with a frown.   
"It's, Strange." He said with a groan.   
"Maybe." Kaecilius agreed, "Who am I to judge?" 

The evil son of a bitch then finished off the master of the New York sanctum. Stephen conjured his magic in defence. The gold, electric energy forming into a whip. When they were done with the master they came after him. There was no way he was going down without a fight.  
They came at him from all different directions. A male and a female were left. The female kicked him towards the male who then hit him in the chest. Stephen grunted from the impact of their blows. He then made use of the energy to hit the female in the face. He used his whip to grab a concrete vase and hit the male with it. Kaecilius threw a transparent spear at him that he dodged with his magic. He knew he was out of his league so he ran in the next direction instead. However, Kaecilius manipulated the building the same way the Ancient One had without the mirror dimension. The wooden floor acted as a means to keep him from running. The male and female walked on either wall of the hallway. He tried to create shields to protect himself from them but the one fizzled into dust. They threw him against the wall. He was left to fight them with his shaken hands. He was thrust against everything as the evil master twisted and turned the place around. Kaecilius then manipulated the hallway so that it tilted to the side. Stephen had to grab onto the handle of a door to keep from falling. When that failed him he grabbed onto the handle of a built-in lamp. He looked down from his perch and saw the windows that led into the different locations. He let go of what he held onto, kicking the female into the desert dunes. He pulled himself into the hallway with the two males that waited for him. He tried to close the window to strand the female in the desert. He was fought by her male companion who tried to keep him from doing so. He managed to change the scenery to a kind of rain forest. He then kicked the male into the location with what little energy he had left. He changed the scenery to a desert canyon. He turned around to kind, Kaecilius with two of those transparent spears.   
He bolted towards the relic room in hope that one would choose to decide he was ready. There was a silver goblet whose liquid shone a brilliant yellow-gold. He thought that was a relic that chose him. He picked up the goblet and held it to his opponent. Nothing happened. Kaecilius just stood there with a furrowed brow.   
"You don't know how to use that, do you?" He asked.   
"Uh…" Stephen threw it at him as a distraction to get away, not knowing how it worked. 

When that didn't help he was forced to conjure his defensive energy. He was severely outmatched and his opponent knew it. He was nicked by the sharp, transparent energy whilst trying to protect himself. Stephen was thrown or hit into the glass cases that held different relics. None of them came to his aid. It was when, Kaecilius had him on the ground that a familiar purple, smoke like energy whipped at the clear weapons. (Your name) used her ribbon to wrap around Kaecilius' neck, pulling him backward off his feet. She was his motivation. Especially after the bastard pulled her forward to throw a punch that knocked her to the ground. He mentioned something about her making him hit a woman. He wasn't paying attention he was just pissed. Although, the evil asshat should have known better when she kneed him hard enough in the groyne for him to wheeze from the pain. He ran to her aid but he was thrust backwards by a force of Kaecilius' energy. He plummeted backwards down the stairs. He would have hit the ground if it weren't for the red cloak that lifted him high enough. Finally, a relic that chose him. 

He grinds his teeth at the sight of his battered and bruised love. She was at Kaecilius' feet with her ribbon dispersed. He ran toward the wall with weapons to defend her. He was held back by the cloak. No matter how much he tried to get to the weapons the cloak just wasn't having it. The enchanted object then whipped him around in the opposite direction. He saw some kind of a confinement jacket made up of chains and metal. He threw it at, Kaecilius and watched as it brought him to his knees in a most awkward position. He was impressed by the magic of it all. Then he remembered, (your name.) He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. She was his top priority in that moment. She thought his concern was the most amusing thing. He scowled at her with a huff when he noticed it wasn't him she was chuckling at. He followed her gaze to the awkward villain trapped within the metal contraption. That, in no way, looked like a comfortable position. He helped her to her feet with a bragging smirk. His humour dissolved into thin air as she winced from the pain she was in. There were muffled sounds coming from the one who did it to her. He removed the muzzle from him only to wish he hadn't. Neither one of them understood what he was saying. It sure as hell annoyed the shit out of, Stephen.   
"Oh, stop it!" He hissed.  
Kaecilius continued to speak in tongues.   
"I said stop it!" Stephen warned a second time.   
"You cannot stop it, Mister Doctor." Kaecilius responded, nonchalant, "I see you've become well acquainted with master, (your name) though. I must ask… why him? I could give you so much more than he could ever dream of. You would be so much more."  
"Leave." He murmured into her ear, his voice barely above a whisper.   
He insisted he had this when she protested. He ordered her to return to Kamar-Taj and pay a visit to the healers. The scornful look he received in return made him snicker. He couldn't even imagine the amount of trouble he was in when he got back. He watched as she made use of her Sling ring to return to Kamar-Taj. He knew he had a whole lot of forgiveness propositioning to do later.


End file.
